13B Allée des Embrumes
by Lametoile
Summary: Au 13B Allée des Embrumes se tient une boutique de sinistre réputation : Chez Barjow et Beurk. À l'époque d'Harry Potter, Monsieur Barjow est le seul maître des lieux, pourtant ce n'est pas lui qui a créé le magasin. Qui est donc Caractacus Beurk ?
1. Chapitre 1 Le propriétaire du 13B

**Titre** : 13B Allée des Embrumes  
**Auteur** : Lametoile anciennement Julia E. Harrington  
**Bêta-reader :** Hayden35 sur hpfanfiction

**Genre** : Biographie  
**Public** : Tous public (pas de violence, ni autre scène choquante)

**Univers** : Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer** : J'ai tendance à l'oublier ce truc ;), peut-être parce que je rêve que J.K. Rowling me cède les droits sur ses bouquins. Mais comme c'est du domaine du rêve, alors rappelons que les personnages cités ici sont de sa patte, à quelques exceptions (z'avez qu'à lire pour savoir lesquelles ).

**Notes** : Pas de changement majeur sur cette fic, juste l'ajout de l'en-tête.

**Commentaires** : cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'un concours sur le site hpfanfiction. Le thème portait sur les personnages secondaires voire tertiaires juste évoqués par l'auteur. Pour ma part, j'ai choisi de faire une petite biographie de Caractacus Beurk, le fondateur de la boutique Chez Barjow et Beurk. Elle se découpe en cinq chapitres décrivant cinq événements importants (à mon sens ) ayant eu lieu dans la boutique. Pour finir, je me suis appuyée sur les recherches du très sérieux (à mon avis, toujours) site Harry Potter Encyclopédie pour les détails concernant le personnage principal.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**  
_Le propriétaire du 13B_

L'Allée des Embrumes, près de Gringotts, était une étroite ruelle, toute en enfilade. Sous ses arcades de briques rouges et ternes serpentait, entre les rares passants, une brume délétère. L'atmosphère était paisible, mais les traits dissimulés par les capuches, les paroles échangées, furtivement, la rendaient particulière. Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler les agissements étranges de ce lieu. Pourtant, un homme créait l'événement. Personne ne l'avait encore vu, et on ignorait encore ce qu'il désirait faire ici. Tout ce qui se répétait n'était que rumeurs. Les uns disaient que le nouvel arrivant était un grand sorcier, très au fait d'une certaine forme de magie, et qu'il avait décidé d'ouvrir, ici, un phalanstère bien particulier. D'autres affirmaient que, le Ministère avait décidé d'installer des bureaux, pour mieux surveiller les gens du coin.

Bref, on ne savait pas grand-chose. La seule certitude était qu'un homme avait racheté, à un prix ridicule, l'ancienne boutique de l'apothicaire, quelques mois auparavant. Depuis, une toile devenue grise était tendue devant le bâtiment, attisant la curiosité de tous. On avait, parfois, aperçu une silhouette se glissant sous la bâche. Mais personne n'avait pu découvrir quoique ce soit d'autre. Alors le temps passant, on s'habitua au nouveau décor. La vie reprit tranquillement.

Mais en cette journée de novembre, la rue s'animait de manière incongrue. Cela avait commencé en tout début de matinée, par des allers et retours de gobelins de faix, portant des caisses en bois jusque derrière la toile. Puis on avait vu un elfe de maison s'agiter en tous sens, semblant superviser les gobelins qui, eux, n'écoutaient pas sa voix criarde. Enfin, à l'heure où les autres boutiques ouvraient, la bâche disparut. Alors tous purent voir les transformations opérées sur l'ancienne vitrine. Il n'y avait plus les bocaux au contenu étrange, plus de bouquets séchés de belladone, gant de la Dame ou encore de jusquiame noir. La petite balance dorée avait, elle aussi, disparu.

Un petit attroupement se forma donc devant le 13B, observant le magasin flambant neuf. On commentait les objets exposés. Là, une collection de poignards encore tachés de sang, ici, des masques exotiques arborant des crocs et défenses impressionnants. Il y avait aussi toute un étal de bijoux anciens, dont certains luisaient d'une aura sinistre. En vérité, ce n'était point la vitrine qui soulevait le plus de commentaires, mais bien le nom affiché au fronton du bâtiment :

BEURK  
Achat — Vente d'Objets Magiques

Les gens murmuraient, surpris, échangeant leurs avis.

« Avez-vous vu le nom ? Beurk !  
- Croyez-vous que ce soit _LE_ Beurk ? Demanda une vieille femme, dubitative.  
- En connaissez-vous d'autres ? Non, évidemment. Ça ne peut-être que lui ! »

On échangea des regards étonnés, accompagnés de murmures spéculatifs.

« - Mais enfin, que vient-il faire ici, dans l'Allée des Embrumes ? Osa un jeune homme au regard torve.  
- Eh, Quoi ! Gamin, tu ne lis donc pas les journaux. C'est à cause du scandale, voyons! » S'écria un vieil homme.

La foule sembla frappée par cette nouvelle. Mais pourquoi donc n'y avaient-ils pas pensé plus tôt ? Ils s'excitèrent et les discussions reprirent de plus belle. Oui, oui, bien sûr, ce scandale qui l'avait obligé à quitter la prestigieuse Gringotts. Quelques regards effleurèrent les colonnes blanches qu'on apercevait, là-bas, au bout de la rue.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit dans un tintement du carillon. Sur le seuil se dressait, bien droit et le front haut, celui qui causait tant de troubles dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Une mèche de cheveux poivre et sel cachait son regard, mais l'attroupement ne lui avait pas échappé. Il sourit heureux de son petit effet. Finalement, il s'avança sur le seuil et usant d'un _Sonorus_ annonça :

« Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue chez Beurk, achat et vente d'objets magiques. En tant qu'ancien briseur de sorts de Gringotts, sachez que les faussaires et petits rigolos ne pourront me flouer ! Tous les objets présentés ici sont donc authentiques et de qualité. Caractacus Beurk ne propose que le meilleur ! »

Il leva le sortilège, fit un petit salut et retourna dans sa boutique. Il se frottait les mains pour les réchauffer. « Seigneur, qu'il faisait froid cet hiver ! » pensa-t-il en vérifiant la mise en place de ses vitrines. Il arrangea la présentation, près de son comptoir, d'un de ses plus beaux trésors, une série de vases canopes rapportés d'Egypte, époque révolue où ses employeurs ne juraient que par lui.

La foule de sorciers, amassée devant sa petite boutique, lui rappela celle qui se pressait dans la succursale cairote de Gringotts. Il sourit. Il avait choisi avec soin la date d'ouverture de sa boutique. Aujourd'hui, nous étions le 3 novembre 1924. Deux ans auparavant, après plusieurs mois de recherches et une course contre la montre haletante, il avait atteint le tombeau de Toutânkhamon avant ce moldu, cet Howard Carter. « L'année 1922 avait été fertile en événements, » se souvint Caractacus. Cette année-là, il avait été promu Briseur de sorts en chef pour ses travaux et ses réussites en Egypte. Le salaire avait suivi, lui permettant d'acquérir une agréable villa dans le Delta pour ses vacances. Il avait fait plusieurs investissements fructueux, et ne doutait pas de sa fortune prochaine. Et il y avait eu ce jour-là…

Difficile d'oublier cette date qui l'amena quelques mois plus tard à découvrir une tombe qui deviendrait mondialement célèbre, chez les moldus comme chez les sorciers. Il se remémorait avec précision cette journée de fin de printemps.

Comme à son habitude, ce matin-là, il avait traversé le Souk sorcier. Ces ruelles étroites et tortueuses étaient ombragées par les toiles tendues des boutiques. Les marchandises s'étalaient devant les bâtiments, réduisant encore plus l'espace de circulation. À cela s'ajoutait les saluts, cris et autres interpellations des habitants. En somme, l'éveil habituel du Caire sorcier. Mais en poussant les portes ouvragées de Gringotts, il découvrit un bien étrange spectacle. Assemblés au centre du hall d'accueil se tenaient gobelins, sorciers occidentaux et orientaux. Dès lors qu'ils virent entrer Caractacus, ils se précipitèrent vers lui en une cacophonie pire que celle de l'extérieur.

« Vous comprenez l'imprécision des archives… - De puissants sorts à l'oeuvre,…- Empêcher que le pire…- Avant que les moldus… »

Il éleva les bras, presque submergé par la foule, et hurla :

« Ça suffit ! - le silence se fit aussitôt - Je vais rejoindre mon bureau, me préparer un thé et ensuite je vous recevrai. De plus pour éviter une nouvelle agression sonore, je ne recevrai qu'un représentant pour les gobelins, ainsi que Monsieur Johnson, mon collaborateur et Monsieur Mahfouz(1) comme porte-parole de nos hôtes. Merci de votre compréhension. »

Il s'était éloigné d'un pas vif, quittant le hall au carrelage de faïence pour rejoindre son bureau. Là où, une tasse de thé plus tard, les trois représentants le mettaient au courant de l'affaire. Une banale histoire de tombeau à désensorceler avant que les moldus ne le découvre. Caractacus réfléchissait déjà à la constitution de l'équipe à envoyer sur place, quand on lui fit part du problème majeur :

« Un moldu, un certain Howard Carter, a installé son chantier dans la Vallée des Rois, sur l'ancienne concession de Théodore Davis. Or, nos hommes, depuis des années, tentent de percer les secrets du tombeau qui s'y trouve. Grâce à des sorts judicieusement utilisés, ils avaient réussi à décourager Monsieur Davis. Mais aujourd'hui, cela ne semble pas fonctionner contre ce Carter. Il a une volonté et une ténacité de fer. »

Monsieur Mahfouz poussa un soupir, puis reprit :

« Il a entrepris de fouiller une partie de la concession qui est, justement, celle où se trouve le tombeau. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'atteigne l'entrée dissimulée de la tombe. Nous avons besoin de vos meilleurs briseurs de sorts pour agir au plus vite. J'avoue que nos sorciers sont dépassés par l'ingéniosité des Anciens. Nous n'avons jamais été confrontés à des sorts aussi puissants. »

Caractacus dévisagea l'Egyptien avec surprise. Ce dernier était l'un des meilleurs sorciers de toute l'Afrique, et ces hommes n'étaient pas non plus des idiots. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas réussi à briser les sortilèges anciens. Le défi était assez intéressant pour qu'il s'en occupe en personne.

« Eh, bien ! Mon cher Mahfouz, je vais de ce pas évaluer le travail à effectuer, annonça Caractacus. J'établirai un devis pour l'inter…  
- Non, pas de devis. Vous êtes engagé sur le champ et tous vos frais seront payés. Quelque soit le prix, il faut évacuer les objets magiques et désensorceler le site avant que les moldus ne comprennent ! »

Le représentant gobelin intervint alors dans la conversation. Ils ne débattirent que peu de temps sur les fonds alloués par les autorités magiques du pays. Mahfouz semblait quasiment prêt à tout pour régler le problème. Ce ne fut que dans l'après-midi que Caractacus comprit l'urgence. Dissimulé par un sort, il avait été sur le chantier de Carter, pour évaluer le travail. C'était à cet instant qu'il avait vu que les moldus étaient vraiment très proches d'atteindre le tombeau. Le sort qui rendait les lieux introuvables, bien qu'encore puissant, ne tiendrait pas longtemps face au travail de fourmi des hommes.

Caractacus put faire fi de ce sort et s'approcher du tombeau. Mais la magie émanant de la sépulture était vraiment puissante. Elle le cloua littéralement au sol, comme un poids lui tombant sur les épaules. Respirer était devenu laborieux, et avancer jusqu'à ce qui fut l'entrée était une épreuve. Le long des murs étaient dessinés de nombreux hiéroglyphes emplis d'une force qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Il en déchiffra quelques uns, et comprit qu'ici briser les sorts ne seraient pas une partie de plaisir. Surtout qu'il y avait ces maudits moldus qui allaient et venaient en toute innocence. Longtemps après, il repartit. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs heures pour retrouver ses forces, elles avaient été comme sapées par le tombeau. Il avait dû s'organiser car il ne pouvait prendre son temps, non, ce Carter était vraiment trop proche de la vérité. Prudence et diligence avaient été ses mots d'ordre…

Un carillon résonna au loin, Caractacus se secoua pour chasser la nostalgie et les souvenirs. Son premier client venait d'entrer, le travail n'attendait pas.

* * *

(1)Naguib Mahfouz est un auteur égyptien (1911-2006), prix Nobel de Littérature en 1988, La Malédiction de Râ, un de ses titres, était, au moment de l'écriture de cette fic, mon livre de chevet . On ne sent pas du tout l'influence XD. Bon, sinon j'ai piqué son nom parce que j'étais à court d'idées.


	2. Chapitre 2 Pour dix Gallions

**Titre** : 13B Allée des Embrumes - Chapitre 2  
**Auteur** : Lametoile anciennement Julia E. Harrington  
**Bêta-reader :** Hayden35 sur hpfanfiction

**Genre** : Biographie  
**Public** : Tous public (pas de violence, ni autre scène choquante)

**Univers** : Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer** : La marque Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Un nouveau magasin a ouvert ses portes dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Son patron, Caractacus Beurk, un ancien briseur de sorts, a choisi de se reconvertir en ces lieux. Quelle rencontre lui réserve l'avenir ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**  
_Pour dix Gallions_

Elle avait passé l'une des plus longues et des plus malheureuses journées de sa vie ; Le froid mordant à travers les déchirures de ses vêtements, la faim lui retournant les entrailles et les regards méprisants des passants. Même son état n'attirait plus assez de compassion pour qu'ils lui laissent quelques piécettes.

Pourtant, il lui fallait de l'argent, sans quoi, elle mourrait de faim avant même d'avoir accouché. Elle se réfugia sous une porte cochère resserrant son châle effrangé et troué sur ses maigres épaules. La neige se mit à tomber en petits flocons, elle resta quelques instants à regarder le spectacle, ses doigts jouant avec la chaîne dorée à son cou. Tout à coup, elle détacha le bijou et contempla le médaillon qui se balançait. Devait-elle le vendre ? Se demandait-elle. C'était le seul objet de valeur qu'elle possédât. Il avait une longue histoire comme le lui répétait sans cesse son père. Un héritage dont il tirait une fierté incommensurable. À ces souvenirs, elle grimaça. À quoi cela servait-il de garder un tel bijou quand on portait haillons et qu'on crevait de faim ?

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, la pauvre femme quitta son refuge et remonta la rue. Elle arriva près du Chaudron Baveur et en poussa la porte. Elle avait pris une décision. Si elle voulait survivre au moins jusqu'à l'accouchement, il ne lui fallait mettre son médaillon en gage. Elle pourrait toujours le reprendre quand elle aurait de l'argent… peut-être. Elle traversa la salle jusqu'à l'arrière-cour et accéda au Chemin de Traverse. C'était le seul endroit de Londres où son bijou serait reconnu à sa juste valeur. Le médaillon de Serpentard ne pouvait être vendu au premier mont-de-piété venu ! « Enfin, si le médaillon a bien appartenu à Serpentard… » pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta devant un magasin de pierre blanche, et dont le nom était en lettres d'or sur le fronton. Elle voulut regarder à l'intérieur mais son reflet détourna son attention. Ses longs cheveux sales pendaient autour de son visage émacié, aux yeux tristes. Elle ressemblait à un monstre avec ses membres grêles et son ventre lourd. Elle ne pouvait entrer dans cette boutique, elle en serait chassée bien vite. Ou peut-être, même pire, on l'accuserait d'être une voleuse, et on la chasserait en s'emparant du médaillon ! Elle se détourna donc de Talbot Antiquities et marcha en direction de l'Allée des Embrumes. Là, elle remonta la rue sinistre en fuyant les regards inquisiteurs, tout en cherchant une boutique où vendre son seul héritage. Soudainement, elle s'arrêta, saisie, devant le panneau du 13B.

BEURK  
Achat — Vente d'Objets Magiques

Ainsi c'était ici qu'il avait choisi de finir sa carrière. Elle plissa les yeux et tenta de voir l'intérieur de la boutique. Comme tous, elle avait suivi avec intérêt l'histoire de la tombe de Toutânkhamon. C'était il y a quatre ans, mais elle se souvenait avec précision des différents articles sur ce sorcier. Leur lecture avait été l'un des seuls bonheurs de sa jeunesse.

Si c'était bien Caractacus Beurk, elle n'avait aucun souci à se faire. Il saurait authentifier le médaillon sans erreurs possibles. Elle pourrait en tirer un bon prix, de quoi tenir plusieurs jours. Elle hésita quelques instants puis finalement décida de pousser la porte. Elle s'avança jusqu'à un comptoir, entouré de vitrines exposant entre autres des têtes réduites, et des vases surmontés de têtes d'animaux et couverts de hiéroglyphes. Derrière, il y avait un homme plutôt petit mais aux épaules larges. Il était habillé dans une robe de sorcier sobre et élégante. La jeune femme tarda à faire les derniers pas vers le propriétaire. Elle était mal à l'aise, certainement parce qu'il dissimulait son regard derrière sa frange grise. Le reniflement méprisant dont il la gratifia ne l'encouragea guère plus, la clouant sur place, silencieuse et indécise.

Caractacus l'observait avec attention. Depuis qu'elle s'était plantée devant sa vitrine, il la surveillait. Il se méfiait et n'avait pas vraiment envie de jouer les bons samaritains. Ce n'était strictement pas son credo. Quand elle avait poussé la porte, il avait saisi sa baguette. Il était prêt à lui jeter un sort pour l'effrayer et la faire déguerpir. Mais il n'avait pas accompli son geste. Si on l'avait vu chassant une femme enceinte de chez lui, sa réputation en aurait été ternie ! Par contre, qu'elle continue à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, sans dire un mot, cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Il finit par lâcher de sa voix râpeuse :

« Si vous êtes ici pour mendier, dehors ! Si vous avez quelque chose à me vendre, parlez et vite ! »

Il la vit cligner des yeux, surprise. Mais finalement, elle s'avança et posa un bijou sur le comptoir. C'était un lourd médaillon ovale en or frappé d'un S ouvragé de pierres précieuses. Caractacus ouvrit de grands yeux et retint son souffle. Toutes les idées les plus folles tournoyaient dans sa tête, et par-dessus tout, des chiffres dansaient en une longue ronde de zéros. C'est une voix basse et heurtée qui le fit sortir de ses pensées :

« C'est… Ceci est le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, tel que nous le transmettons dans ma famille. J'ai besoin d'or. Combien… combien m'en donneriez-vous ? »

Elle ne semblait pas très confiante, et prête à tout pour un peu d'or. Timide, désemparée, épuisée, un mélange très intéressant pour Caractacus. Il se retint de sourire, une idée venant de germer en lui. Il se redressa et adopta aussitôt un ton et une attitude professionnels.

« Eh, bien ! C'est pour une vente. Excellent ! Puis-je examiner ce que vous m'amenez ? Vous comprenez que je doive vérifier vos propos. - il leva une main qui se voulait apaisante - Je ne doute pas un instant de votre bonne foi. Mais on est, si souvent, venu me voir en assurant que j'avais affaire à une pièce de collection, pour m'apercevoir qu'il n'en était rien. Depuis, je me montre prudent, ma réputation est en jeu. Alors voyons voir. »

Il sortit sa baguette et lança quelques sortilèges pour confirmer ce que ses yeux avaient déjà reconnu. Oui, c'était bien un bijou qui avait appartenu à l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard. Une pièce unique. Là, aujourd'hui, il avait en main un artefact d'une valeur inestimable. Caractacus ne croyait pas à ce que certains nommaient l'esprit de Noël. Mais là, esprit ou pas, il avait une chance inespérée ! Il lança un dernier sort. Un simple sort qui se jouait de la lumière, obtenant ainsi quelques étincelles rouges. Il toussota quelques instants puis prit un air à la fois pensif et gêné. Il remarqua l'inquiétude sur le visage de la jeune femme. En une demande muette, elle attendait les résultats de son expertise. Il prit enfin la parole, mais il adopta un ton peiné et compatissant :

« Je… Je ne sais comment vous l'annoncer. - il fit le tour du comptoir, et d'un geste de sa baguette fit apparaître un siège pour la jeune femme - Je vois bien que vous êtes une honnête sorcière que la Fortune malmène. Et je ne doute pas un instant qu'on vous a transmis ce médaillon en toute bonne foi. Seulement, les tests me le confirment, c'est…ceci n'a jamais appartenu à Serpentard. »

Il laissa la jeune femme accuser le coup. Elle tourna vers lui un regard éperdu, désespéré.

« Mon père était pourtant persuadé que… » murmura-t-elle avant d'essuyer furtivement une larme.

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à reprendre son bijou. Caractacus l'en empêcha d'un geste vif.

« Ah ! Mon enfant, vous me brisez le cœur, s'écria-t-il avec un rien de grandiloquence. J'aurais aimé vous dire que votre père ne s'était pas trompé, mais… voilà. - il revint derrière son comptoir - Ecoutez, vous me faites vraiment de la peine, je ne peux vous laisser ainsi. »

Il fit mine de réfléchir à une solution, tandis que la femme le regardait d'un air où se disputait l'espoir et le fatalisme. Il prit le médaillon entre ses doigts, le regardant sous toutes les coutures.

« Bien qu'il n'ait pas appartenu au célèbre fondateur, cela reste un beau bijou, commenta-t-il. Il n'est pas d'une grande qualité, certainement le travail d'un apprenti. Je peux monter jusqu'à… hum… dix Gallions. C'est un petit peu plus qu'on vous en donnerai autre part, mais je vois bien que vous en avez besoin. »

Après avoir découvert que, pendant toutes ses années, elle avait porté un bijou de pacotille, elle avait senti le désespoir l'envahir. Si elle ne pouvait même pas compter sur sa famille ! Elle qui pensait transmettre le médaillon à son enfant pour qu'il soit fier de ses origines. Heureusement, le Destin lui avait révélé la vérité ! Son bébé ne commencerait pas la vie par la fable d'un vieil homme. On ne lui serinerait pas une noble ascendance chimérique qui cachait la misère la plus noire ! Elle releva la tête et eut un sourire triste pour Caractacus Beurk. Ce dernier acceptait de lui acheter le médaillon à un prix qu'elle n'osait même espérer, surtout après son annonce. Elle répondit, la gorge serrée :

« Merci, Monsieur Beurk. Vous êtes un honnête homme. Je le savais déjà, j'ai lu les journaux quand vous étiez en Egypte. Si vous pensez que cela vaut dix Gallions, je vous fais entièrement confiance. »

La transaction ne se fit pas attendre, le médaillon et la bourse changeant de main très rapidement. La sorcière ne recompta même pas, au grand désarroi de Beurk qui aurait pu économiser encore un peu. Elle caressa le bijou, comme pour un dernier adieu, puis s'en alla aussi subrepticement qu'elle était venue. Caractacus, quant à lui, jubilait. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti cette poussée d'adrénaline ? Il passa dans l'arrière-boutique et rangea le médaillon dans un écrin de velours noir. Brillant sous la lumière et mis en valeur, le médaillon emplissait son acheteur de fierté. Demain, il l'exposerait, mais ce soir il l'observerait à loisir dans son bureau.

La journée s'acheva, et Caractacus exécuta ces gestes devenus quotidiens : fermer et ranger la boutique, compter sa caisse et aller déposer son argent à Gringotts. Quand il revint dans son appartement au-dessus de la boutique, il faisait nuit noire. Il engloutit son repas sans y prêter attention. Sur son bureau l'attendait sa meilleure affaire. L'excitation qui courait dans ses veines était presque comparable à ce jour lointain...

Il avait travaillé des jours durant sur le cas Toutânkhamon. Avant même de briser les sorts, il avait dû, avec son équipe, réunir toutes les archives connues sur la magie ancienne. Il leur avait fallu étudier des kilomètres de papyrus, compulser tous les dossiers des briseurs de sorts précédents, tout cela pour comprendre l'agencement des sorts du tombeau. Pendant ce temps, Carter avançait doucement mais sûrement. Même les actions de sabotage plus ou moins discrètes ne l'avaient pas détourné, et si peu ralenti !

Puis un matin, Mahfouz lui apporta un document de première importance. L'Egyptien était arrivé l'air épuisé, les vêtements déchirés et une profonde blessure lui barrant le torse. Il lui remit un ensemble de papyrus avant de s'évanouir. On avait évacué le blessé, tandis que, sans plus d'égards, Caractacus faisait une lecture rapide des documents. Il s'était avéré qu'on lui avait apporté les notes d'un des prêtres chargés de l'ensorcellement du tombeau. Ses travaux connurent alors une avancée prodigieuse, et plus encore, les notes, qu'on lui avait remises, démontraient une maîtrise de la magie qu'il n'imaginait même pas. C'était fascinant ! Ils avaient donc un point de départ pour briser les sorts, ils pouvaient enfin commencer leur travail…

Les yeux de Caractacus se posèrent sur l'écrin et le médaillon. Il sourit en se disant que, depuis, il n'avait jamais plus éprouvé cette excitation. Mais aujourd'hui, il était vraiment chanceux et, pour la première fois depuis la Hongrie, il se sentait vivre à nouveau.


	3. Chapitre 3 L'associé

**Titre** : 13B Allée des Embrumes - Chapitre 3  
**Auteur** : Lametoile anciennement Julia E. Harrington  
**Bêta-reader :** Hayden35 sur hpfanfiction

**Genre** : Biographie  
**Public** : Tous public (pas de violence, ni autre scène choquante)

**Univers** : Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer** : La marque Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas.

**Résumé des chapitres précédent**s : Beurk, l'heureux propriétaire du 13B, a fait l'acquisition d'un bijou d'exception : le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard.  
**Notes : **Le titre de ce chapitre me rappelle un film, mais pour le coup, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux. Si vous avez une meilleure idée, je suis preneuse.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**  
_L'associé_

Le soleil éclairait joyeusement le Chemin de Traverse, une foule importante se pressait entre les boutiques. On était à la fin du mois d'août, moment choisi par la plupart des familles sorcières pour acheter les fournitures de leurs enfants. Au milieu de cette foule cheminait un jeune homme. Il serrait un paquet contre son habit plutôt commun. Il avançait les épaules voûtées, non parce qu'il portait quelque chose, mais bien par habitude. Ses cheveux d'un châtain fade s'accrochaient sans grâce à son col. Les gens s'écartaient à son passage, jetant un regard plutôt méprisant à ses cheveux gras et à ses yeux fuyants. Personne ne fut choqué de le voir s'engager dans l'Allée des Embrumes, tout au contraire.

Arrivé dans la ruelle, le sorcier sortit un mouchoir de sa poche pour s'éponger le front. C'était l'été, et malheureusement il n'avait pas les moyens de s'acheter une tenue avec un sortilège de fraîcheur, et encore moins la capacité pour exécuter ledit sort. L'Allée avait une mauvaise réputation, renforcée par son atmosphère lugubre. Mais sous ses arcades, on ne voyait que de rares rayons de soleil et l'on pouvait profiter de l'ombre fraîche. Le jeune homme soupira d'aise, et arriva devant la boutique où il travaillait, depuis plus de cinq ans.

BEURK  
Achat — Vente d'Objets Magiques

Lorsque le jeune Bedivere(1) Barjow était sorti de Poudlard, il avait tenté d'entrer comme briseur de sorts chez Gringotts. Malheureusement, ses résultats moyens aux examens ne correspondaient pas au poste convoité. Après son entretien avec le chef des briseurs de sorts, Bedivere avait erré au hasard. Ses rêves brisés pleins les yeux avaient occulté le monde autour de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il bouscule un homme. Ce dernier était en train de fermer sa boutique.

Caractacus Beurk avait, à peine, jeté un coup d'oeil au garçon qui l'avait malmené. Mais à Bedivere, le nom sur le fronton ne lui avait pas échappé. Un espoir avait alors empli le coeur du jeune homme, Beurk avait été l'un des meilleurs briseurs de sort de sa génération. Si le vieux sorcier acceptait de le prendre comme apprenti, son prochain entretien à Gringotts ne pouvait être qu'une réussite ! Ce fut ainsi que, le lendemain, Bedivere s'était présenté auprès d'un Beurk à la chevelure presque blanche. Il avait longuement parlé au vieil homme, mettant toute son énergie et sa conviction dans son discours. Il voulait le convaincre d'être son instructeur, de l'aider à devenir briseur de sort. Mais la réponse de Caractacus fut sans appel :

« S'ils ne t'ont pas pris à Gringotts, ce n'est pas la peine d'y retourner. C'est leur politique : ne prendre que les meilleurs. Briser un sort n'est pas aussi simple. Il faut un talent inné pour les sortilèges, et une connaissance approfondie de la magie. Ce n'est pas avec tes piètres notes que tu y arriveras ! »

Par contre, Caractacus avait remarqué l'éloquence du garçon. Avec une formation adéquate, il savait qu'il pourrait en faire un bon vendeur. Il lui proposa donc de le prendre comme apprenti, mais pour sa boutique. Il lui fit miroiter un bon salaire, surtout s'il réussissait à faire de bonnes ventes. Bedivere ne réfléchit que peu de temps avant d'accepter. Puisque les avertissements de ses professeurs s'étaient vérifiés, il devait trouver un autre métier, et celui-ci en valait bien un autre. Caractacus le poussa à affiner son sens des affaires, et son talent de persuasion. Bedivere avait une grande finesse d'esprit et sa subtilité à marchander confinait parfois au machiavélisme et à la manipulation. Sur ce point, il dépassait les attentes de son patron. Bedivere avait une bonne raison de travailler aussi durement ; sa fierté, mise à mal par son échec à Gringotts, avait trouvé une nouvelle motivation. Il voulait ajouter son nom au fronton de la boutique, devenir l'associé de Beurk.

Cela n'avait pas échappé à Caractacus. Il observait le garçon depuis son arrivée à la boutique. La première année avait été formatrice, avec son lot d'erreurs et de réussites. Mais, le vieux sorcier savait qu'il avait fait un bon choix en prenant Bedivere. Caractacus avait, d'ailleurs, décidé, au cours des années, qu'il accéderait au voeu du petit. Il avait appris, au cours de son travail à Gringotts, qu'une bonne motivation valait tout l'or du monde. Reconnaître les talents de ses subordonnés lui avait, autrefois, acquis de nombreux alliés et fidèles. Il pouvait le faire pour Bedivere, c'était un investissement des plus judicieux. En effet, en devenant associés, ils partageraient les frais inhérents au fonctionnement même de la boutique. Caractacus n'aurait plus à verser un salaire en plus des charges et du loyer. Un arrangement économique qui plaisait grandement au vieil homme ! Mais il attendait un coup d'éclat de son vendeur, pour vraiment être sûr de son choix.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus à attendre. Quand Bedivere entra avec son paquet, Beurk savait qu'il avait réussi. Depuis plus d'un mois, ils essayaient de convaincre une vieille femme de leur vendre un bijou, un joyau qu'ils désiraient ajouter à leur collection. Bedivere posa le paquet sur le comptoir et le déplia avec déférence.

« Voilà, Monsieur Beurk, le collier d'opale qui tua dix-sept moldus, » fit-il.

Caractacus jubilait. Cela n'équivalait pas à la joie, d'il y avait une dizaine d'années, quand le médaillon de Serpentard était entré dans sa boutique. Mais il était, tout de même, content. Le garçon avait réussi, là où sa propre éloquence et sa magie avaient échoué.

« Ah ! Bedivere, mon garçon, ceci est de l'excellent travail ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! »

Il observa le joyau avec contentement et ne put laisser échapper une remarque :

« Ah ! Cela me rappelle ma jeunesse, quand je suis entré dans le tombeau inviolé. Tous ces trésors que les pillards n'avaient pu saisir. Quelle joie à cet instant ! La même qu'aujourd'hui !  
- Vous voulez parler du tombeau de Toutânkhamon ? Demanda Bedivere. Mon père nous lisait chaque soir les articles à ce sujet. Le journaliste était vraiment très doué pour nous faire vivre vos aventures. Si vous saviez, combien nous avons tremblé pendant vos recherches, alors que le moldu travaillait sans relâche ! »

Beurk regarda son futur associé avec surprise. Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir évoqué ses souvenirs à voix haute. Mais le garçon avait bien vite rebondi sur le sujet, et il n'en finissait pas.

« Le pire a été quand, justement, vous êtes entré dans le tombeau. La description de la fièvre, qui régnait dans la sépulture, était pleine de suspens. Vous imaginer avec vos hommes évacuant les objets magiques, brisant les derniers sorts alors que, de l'autre côté vous entendiez les bruits des pioches. Le moment le plus fort fut, quand le journaliste vous dépeignit en train de briser le tout dernier maléfice, au moment même où une pioche ébranlait l'entrée(2). Ce sont ces articles dans la Gazette qui vous ont rendu célèbre. Combien d'entre nous n'a pas rêvé de faire comme vous ? » acheva tristement Bedivere.

Beurk balaya ce souvenir d'un geste sec de la main, il la posa ensuite sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Le passé est le passé, lui dit-il. Pour le moment, un avenir plus intéressant t'attend. Ferme la boutique, puis viens à mon bureau. Nous allons discuter de notre prochaine collaboration. »

Sur ces mots, il remonta d'un pas pesant vers l'étage. Il ne vit pas la joie qui éclairait le visage de son employé, Caractacus était plongé dans ses pensées. « Pourquoi, sans cesse, ai-je besoin d'évoquer mon passé ? »

* * *

(1)Monsieur Barjow n'ayant pas de prénom, enfin selon EHP, j'ai dû inventer . Caractacus étant la version latine de Caradog, j'ai cherché dans les vieux prénoms anglais. Je me suis amusée à chercher un prénom commençant par un B, pour faire les initiales BB, Rowling aimant bien les doubles initiales dans ce style. cf. SS pour Salazar Slytherin, ou HH pour Helga Hufflepuf, etc. Bedivere aurait été un chevalier de la Table Ronde. Celui qui aurait donné Excalibur à la Dame du Lac à la mort d'Arthur ...

(2)Howard Carter découvrit la tombe de Toutânkhamon, le matin du 4 novembre 1922. Mais il fallut attendre la venue de Lord Carnavon, le mécène de Carter, pour que les journalistes puissent voir les trésors, et ce, aux environs du 21 novembre.


	4. Chapitre 4 Une visite

**Titre** : 13B Allée des Embrumes - Chapitre 4  
**Auteur** : Lametoile anciennement Julia E. Harrington  
**Bêta-reader :** Hayden35 sur hpfanfiction

**Genre** : Biographie  
**Public** : Tous public (pas de violence, ni autre scène choquante)

**Univers** : Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer** : La marque Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

**Résumé **: Le magasin de Caractacus Beurk porte maintenant le nom très connu "Chez Barjow et Beurk".

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**  
_Une visite  
_

Un ciel gris et lourd recouvrait la ville de Londres, le vent du nord s'engouffrait dans les rues aux pavés défoncés par les obus. Les londoniens cheminaient, frileusement serrés dans leurs manteaux. Les derniers événements de la guerre étaient à la une des journaux, et la Gazette des Sorciers n'était pas en reste. L'opposition entre Albus Dumbledore et Grindelwald était son titre principal. On en était pour l'instant qu'à une opposition toute idéologique, mais cela n'allait pas tarder à dégénérer. Beurk lisait l'article à ce sujet tout en sirotant une tasse de thé. Il avait décidé de faire une petite pause à l'arrière-boutique, tandis que Bedivere faisait un brin de rangement dans les vitrines. La journée semblait plutôt calme, les deux hommes vaquaient donc tranquillement à leurs occupations.

Peu après, Bedivere entra et se servit du thé à son tour. Ils discutèrent quelques instants de Grindelwald, puis Caractacus décida de monter à son bureau pour s'occuper des papiers administratifs. Bedivere, ou plutôt Monsieur Barjow comme on l'appelait depuis quatre ans, lut aussi le journal, tout en profitant de son thé. Caractacus se reposait, de plus en plus, sur son associé pour le travail à la boutique. Barjow ne s'en plaignait guère. Il préférait travailler seul qu'avec cet homme qui s'aigrissait de jour en jour. Dès qu'il eut fini sa lecture, il retourna en boutique.

Un tremblement secoua soudainement tout le Chemin de Traverse, ainsi que l'Allée des Embrumes. Il y eut quelques bris de verre et des bousculades, mais rien de bien grave. Caractacus s'était levé et avait regardé à l'extérieur pour voir les dégâts. Il entendait Bedivere lancer quelques Reparo, mais cela provenait de l'arrière-boutique. Ce n'était donc que de la vaisselle qui avait été brisée, rien d'important. Tout à coup, il se détourna bien vite de la fenêtre. Il venait de voir une silhouette qui lui déplaisait de rencontrer.

Au rez-de-chaussé, une femme de forte corpulence poussa la porte de Chez Barjow et Beurk. Elle secoua sa cape bordée de fourrure de vison, puis chassa la poussière de ses cheveux roux.

« Oh, la, la ! Quelle secousse ! Il semblerait que les moldus aient repris leur bombardement. Guère dangereux pour nous, mais fâcheux, » disait-elle pour elle-même. Du moins, Barjow le prit ainsi.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle se dirigea directement vers le comptoir, tout en retirant les gants de ses doigts boudinés. Elle avançait en minaudant, puis arrivée devant l'associé de Beurk, lui demanda en arrondissant sa bouche trop peinte :

« Avez-vous des nouveautés depuis ma dernière visite, mon cher ?  
- Non, Madame Smith, répondit-il, un rien guindé.  
- Oh ! Quel dommage ! »

Elle fit le tour de la boutique, d'un air ennuyé. Puis elle revint vers le comptoir et asséna d'une voix qui ne tolérait aucune rebuffade :

« Je monte rendre visite à Caractacus. Faites nous apporter du thé et des gâteaux ! »

Beurk, depuis son bureau, avait entendu la dernière phrase. Il soupira en se disant qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Même s'il transplanait, elle serait capable de l'attendre ici, indéfiniment. Il se leva donc et se prépara à l'accueillir. Elle entra aussitôt après avoir frappé. À nouveau, elle minauda en s'approchant du fondateur de la boutique, tout en tendant les deux mains.

« Mon cher, très cher ami, il y a bien longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Dit-elle en un sourire.  
- Il y a une semaine, à peine, rétorqua-t-il avec une note d'impatience. Dis-moi Hepzibah, quand cesseras-tu de te conduire avec frivolité ? Tu as dépassé l'âge ! »

La vieille femme eut une moue boudeuse, qui souligna ses rides. Tout à coup, elle ouvrit des yeux horrifiés et chercha fiévreusement son petit miroir de poche, glissé dans son sac .

« Regarde donc, ce que tes paroles me font faire, fit-elle en vérifiant son maquillage et sa coiffure. Une grimace ! Sais-tu que cela peut me donner de nouvelles rides ! »

Caractacus poussa un soupir imperceptible, tout en priant le ciel pour que cette visite s'achève au plus vite. En ouvrant la porte à Bedivere qui apportait un plateau avec le thé et les gâteaux, les deux hommes échangèrent des sourires mi-figue, mi-raisin. Hepzibah était l'une de leurs meilleures clientes, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de se montrer impolis. Mais parfois, Caractacus avait du mal à la supporter, même au nom de leur vieille amitié. Il fit le service, puis se réinstalla derrière son bureau. Il observa sa cliente appliquer du fard sur ses joues rondes.

« Je crois que tu en as mis assez. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas ressembler à une femme de petite vertu. - elle lui lança un regard offusqué avant de ranger son maquillage — Alors que puis-je pour toi ? »

Elle plissa les yeux, puis lissa les dentelles de sa jupe, tout en adoptant un ton traînant lui dit :

« Ne pourrais-tu pas sacrifier un peu à la politesse avec moi ? Il fut un temps, où tu n'hésitais pas à me faire quelques galanteries.  
- Ce temps est révolu, envolé avec ta grâce de l'époque. Mais rassure-moi, tu n'es pas venue parler du passé. Que veux-tu ? »

Elle préféra ne pas relever la pique de Caractacus, même si l'étincelle dans son regard montrait qu'elle avait été vexée.

« Je voulais savoir si tu ne souhaitais pas revoir ta position sur tes trésors égyptiens. Sais-tu que j'ai, chez moi, une place de choix pour tes vases canopes ? — elle le dévisagea — Je vois que tu n'es toujours pas intéressé. »

Elle but une gorgée du thé, tout en promenant son regard moqueur sur la pièce, rendue minuscule par l'entassement d'objets et meubles lourds.

« Franchement, Caractacus, comment as-tu pu finir ainsi ? Après l'affaire de Toutânkhamon, l'avenir s'annonçait plus que brillant pour le petit-fils de Phineas Black. Tu avais la fortune, je me souviens de ta villa en bord de mer, dans la région d'Alexandrie, la reconnaissance et tout le reste. Tu n'avais qu'un mot à dire pour que ma famille... »

Caractacus reposa sa tasse d'un geste brusque, faisant sursauter son interlocutrice.

« Cette discussion ne mènera nulle part, Hepzibah. Si tu n'as plus rien à me dire, tu peux partir. J'ai du travail. »

Hepzibah eut un mouvement de mécontentement, mais ne fit pas mine de sortir. Elle continuait d'observer la pièce. Une tablette en bois retint alors son attention, posée sur un guéridon, près du fauteuil à oreillettes devant la cheminée. Elle se leva et prit ladite tablette en main. Elle promena son index sur les hiéroglyphes gravés, tentant se souvenir de ses leçons avec le professeur de Runes. Elle parvint à lire difficilement :

« Une fois, tes pas te mèneront sur les terres de la Dame sanglante.

Ainsi, là-bas, Ambition t'aveuglera.  
Curiosité, sur la Prudence, l'emportera.  
Le coeur dévoré par des fièvres malignes,  
Cette vie, tu perdras, sans honneur et indigne.

Une fois, tes pas t'auront mené sur les terres de la Dame sanglante.

Deux fois, tes pas mèneront sur les terres de la Dame sanglante... »

Caractacus arracha la tablette des mains d'Hepzibah et la jeta au feu. La vieille femme ne pouvait voir les yeux du sorcier, cachés par sa longue frange. Mais le pli mauvais de sa bouche n'augurait rien de bon. Elle préféra s'écarter, le coeur battant, et reprit sa visite de la pièce. Elle tenta de retrouver son calme, tandis que Caractacus se tenait droit devant la cheminée, les mains crispés dans son dos, et le regard fixé sur les flammes. Il regardait le feu avaler l'oracle qui lui avait été fait à l'oasis de Siwa(1), en Egypte, avant son départ pour la Hongrie.

À l'époque, il n'avait pas prêté aux élucubrations du vieux prophète. Il l'avait rencontré par hasard, alors qu'il faisait, avec des amis, un voyage d'agrément dans la région. Mais, quelques mois plus tard, il quittait la Hongrie sous l'opprobre. Sa mission pour Gringotts avait été un échec, aussi retentissant que sa réussite dans la Vallée des Rois. Après tout, Erzsi(2) Radosky, la fille du ministre hongrois de la Magie avait été impliquée et...

« Oh ! Par Merlin ! Est-ce possible ? » s'écria Hepzibah, brisant les réflexions de Caractacus.

Celui-ci se retourna, surpris et curieux de savoir quelle était la cause de cette agitation. Ce qu'il vit alors lui retourna le coeur. Entre les mains replètes d'Hepzibah, il y avait un écrin, de velours vert sombre à fermoir d'argent, ouvert. Les yeux de la femme s'illuminèrent d'envie. Caractacus comprit, avec crainte, qu'Hepzibah avait décidé d'acquérir le médaillon de Serpentard.

« Combien de temps comptais-tu me cacher ce trésor ? » Demanda-t-elle, avide.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, essayant de trouver les mots adéquats tout en se raclant la gorge.

« Ce n'est pas à vendre, Hepzibah.  
- Ne me fais pas rire, Caractacus, j'ai les moyens de l'acheter !  
- Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister. Je ne le céderai pas.  
- C'est ce que tu crois ! Combien en veux-tu ? »

Cela chagrinait Beurk de se séparer de sa plus belle pièce. Depuis presque quinze ans qu'elle se trouvait dans son bureau, il s'était habitué à l'admirer dans son écrin. Mais il connaissait Hepzibah, elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, et lui non plus. Il ne laisserait pas partir ce médaillon sans en tirer une coquette somme. Pour un investissement d'une dizaine de Gallions, il savait qu'il ferait un substantiel bénéfice. Il allait marchander serré, puis il surveillerait la vieille femme, attendant son heure pour récupérer le médaillon.

Les négociations débutèrent rapidement, mais il fallut plusieurs heures avant qu'ils ne trouvent un accord satisfaisant.

* * *

(1)L'oasis de Siwa, à l'ouest de l'Egypte, près de la Libye, avait autrefois un temple dédié au dieu Amon. Un temple et un oracle qu'aurait consulté Alexandre le Grand pour des raisons politiques. :)

(2)Diminutif du prénom Erszébeth, forme hongroise d'Elizabeth.


	5. Chapitre 5 Tom Jedusor

**Titre** : 13B Allée des Embrumes - Chapitre 5  
**Auteur** : Lametoile anciennement Julia E. Harrington  
**Bêta-reader :** Hayden35 sur hpfanfiction

**Genre** : Biographie  
**Public** : Tous public (pas de violence, ni autre scène choquante)

**Univers** : Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer** : La marque Harry Potter appartient à Joanne K. Rowling et à la Warner Bros.

**Résumé **: C'est un Caractacus Beurk vieillissant qui est à la tête de "Chez Barjow et Beurk". Les affaires sont florissantes, même si le médaillon de Serpentard ne fait plus parti des possessions de Caractacus. Un nouvel employé y fait d'ailleurs ses armes.  
**Commentaires** : Voici le dernier chapitre qui clôt cette petite histoire.

Bonne lecture ! Et j'espère que jusqu'ici cela vous a plu.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**  
_Tom Jedusor_

Une bûche s'effondra dans la cheminée. Caractacus était plongé dans sa lecture, tandis qu'en bas, Barjow comptait la caisse et que leur jeune apprenti fermait les rideaux de Chez Barjow et Beurk. Le vieil homme étendit ses jambes au plus près de la cheminée. Vieillir ne lui allait pas, tant physiquement que mentalement. Les rhumatismes le faisaient grimacer de douleur, et il supportait de moins en moins de voir les clients.

Le mois dernier, lors d'une visite d'Hepzibah, il avait failli la jeter dehors, avec armes et bagages. Une impolitesse que la vieille femme n'aurait pas appréciée, heureusement, Tom était alors intervenu. Charmant et charmeur, il s'était occupé d'Hepzibah tout au long de sa visite. Elle avait, d'ailleurs, invité le garçon a passé chez elle pour lui montrer sa collection. Barjow, plus au courant des affaires du monde que Caractacus, avait encouragé Tom à s'y rendre. Plusieurs objets intéressants se trouvaient chez elle, il fallait la convaincre de leur les vendre. Sur ce point-là, Caractacus savait pouvoir faire pleinement confiance au jeune Jedusor. À l'inverse, du vieux sorcier ou même de Bedivere, Tom avait une belle mine, qui donnait confiance. Les gens, moins méfiants, se laissaient plus facilement convaincre. Quant à user subtilement de la magie, le garçon l'avait bien vite compris, plus vite que Bedivere.

« Dommage que Tom ne soit pas né plus tôt, je l'aurais bien pris comme associé, » soupira Caractacus.

Encore que... le vieil homme sentait bien que Jedusor avait, certainement, de plus grandes aspirations que boutiquier en ces lieux. Au vu de ses résultats scolaires, il aurait pu postuler à bien des postes. Lui, à l'inverse de Barjow, aurait réussi à devenir briseur de sorts. Mais non, étrangement, il avait préféré venir ici.

Il fallait avouer que Caractacus s'était attaché au garçon, même s'il ne le lui montrait pas. Tom, depuis son adolescence, traînait souvent dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Un jour, alors qu'il était encore étudiant, il était entré dans le magasin. Bedivere Barjow était absent, parti pour traiter une affaire, le fameux collier d'opale, ce fut Beurk qui l'accueillit. Ils discutèrent sur les articles, mais dévièrent bien vite sur d'autres sujets. Caractacus savait bien pourquoi Tom avait poussé la porte, c'était à cause des rumeurs. Il y avait un peu moins d'une vingtaine d'années qu'il était installé ici. Son passé de briseur de sort, ses problèmes avec des gens peu recommandables en Hongrie, tout cela était à l'origine de bien des rumeurs. Pour la plupart, elles disaient qu'il était un de plus grands connaisseurs de la magie, même la plus noire. Ce qui en soi était vrai. Après tout pour accéder aux antiques tombeaux égyptiens, une grande érudition était la base de tout. Tom n'avait donc pas été le premier à venir le voir pour acquérir certains savoirs, mais ce fut le seul à qui Caractacus Beurk céda.

Le garçon était intelligent, et avait déjà certaines connaissances. Par-dessus tout, il avait envie d'apprendre, encore et encore, à l'inverse des autres candidats. Ceux-ci s'attendaient à ce que ce fusse Caractacus qui s'occupât de leurs problèmes, ils n'avaient aucune volonté d'apprentissage. Tom venait souvent rendre visite à Beurk, quand il était dans le coin. Le vieil homme dissertait alors avec lui et le laissait feuilleter ses livres, dont certains incunables et codex rares. Ce garçon aimait vraiment apprendre, et Caractacus appréciait sa compagnie cultivée.

Lorsque Tom, après sa scolarité, s'était présenté, se disant en quête d'un emploi, ni Barjow, ni Beurk n'avaient hésité. Depuis, ils ne pouvaient nier que les articles rentraient plus facilement, et les clients aussi, enfin plutôt les clientes. Caractacus surveillait d'un oeil curieux les femmes, cherchant parmi elles, celle qui séduirait Tom. Pour le moment, aucune ne semblait trouver grâce à ses yeux. « Mais il est encore jeune, il aura bien le temps de trouver, » pensa le vieil homme.

On frappa à la porte, puis peu après le jeune vendeur entra avec la caisse sous le bras. Il la posa sur le bureau pendant que Caractacus se mettait à son bureau. Il se frotta les mains.

« Nous avons eu une bonne journée, aujourd'hui.  
- Très bonne, en effet, Monsieur Beurk, répondit Tom.  
- Parfait, parfait. »

Caractacus sortit son livre de comptes et y rédigea la recette du jour. Une somme rondelette, qu'il eut plaisir à lire. Il releva les yeux pour apercevoir le jeune homme, plongé dans ses réflexions. Il s'enquit alors, faisant sursauter son employé.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Tom ?  
- Oh ! Euh... non, tout va bien. Je réfléchissais.  
- Une femme serait-elle au centre de ces pensées ? »

Le jeune homme fut surpris, mais le sourire un peu madré de Caractacus lui fit comprendre qu'il le taquinait. Tom répondit d'un air mystérieux, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

« Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire.  
- Hoho ! Une femme a réussi à gagner ton coeur, il faut fêter cela. - Caractacus fit alors apparaître des flûtes de champagne et trinqua — Alors est-elle charmante ?  
- Elle a des trésors de charme, Monsieur.  
- Excellent, » fit le sorcier en sirotant son verre.

Puis il fit signe à Tom, tout en arborant un sourire joyeux.

« Elle doit t'attendre, non ? Vas vite la rejoindre !  
- Monsieur Beurk, s'inclina légèrement Tom, bonne soirée.  
- Toi de même, toi de même, » lui répondit-on d'un clin d'oeil grivois.

Le lendemain, le jeune homme ne se présenta pas à son travail. Mais Beurk rassura son associé en lui parlant de la discussion de la veille. Les deux hommes échangèrent quelques plaisanteries égrillardes, avant de se mettre au travail. Le surlendemain, Tom ne vint pas non plus, alors que la Gazette annonçait le décès d'Hepzibah Smith. Cette nouvelle occulta l'absence du vendeur, car dès qu'il avait lu le titre, Caractacus s'était précipité chez la vieille dame. Il voulait profiter du désarroi de la famille pour récupérer le médaillon de Serpentard. Seulement, il découvrit que ce dernier avait disparu ainsi que la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, « qui était dans notre famille depuis des générations, » lui avait dit le neveu d'Hepzibah.

Quand il retourna à son magasin, les soupçons de Caractacus n'avaient pas totalement pris forme. Les jours suivants, la disparition de Tom était acquise. Bedivere s'était rendu au petit logement du garçon, pour découvrir qu'il était parti sans laisser d'adresse. Un malaise croissant montait en Caractacus. Même l'article mettant en cause une erreur d'Hokey, l'elfe d'Hepzibah, ne le rassura pas.

C'est à ce moment que le vieil homme s'aperçut que certains documents personnels, ainsi que des livres avaient disparu. Tout ce qui touchait, de près ou de loin, à la Hongrie s'était volatilisé. Alors Caractacus comprit. Il comprit que Tom, malgré les mises en garde de son patron, était parti sur les traces de Cadevrius Lecorpus(1), ce sorcier noir que l'Histoire liait, disait-on, à Elizabeth Bathory(2). Pourquoi, comment ; ces questions-là étaient sans réponse. Mais une chose était certaine, Tom avait volé Beurk, le médaillon, les livres ! Il devait faire quelquechose.

Oui, mais retourner en Hongrie... Non, impossible. Repartir là-bas et voir ce que sa cupidité avait créé, ce qu'il avait perdu. Non, impossible. Il n'avait pas oublié celle qui, à cause de lui, était maintenant maudite. Il n'avait pas oublié que chaque phrase de l'oracle de Siwa s'étaient réalisées. La seconde partie de cet oracle, il ne l'avait pas oubliée, non plus. Et elle lui faisait peur, très peur. Non, il ne pouvait pas poursuivre Tom, il n'en avait pas le courage. Alors Caractacus resta à Londres, ressassant sans cesse sa lâcheté.

Un soir, des années plus tard, un homme vint à la boutique. Un célèbre sorcier, à la barbe grisonnante et portant des lunettes en forme de demi-lune, Caractacus le reçut, maussade. Ils avaient été élèves à Poudlard, ensemble, à peu près pendant la même période. Tous deux d'excellents élèves, très appréciés par leurs professeurs. Mais Albus Dumbledore avait mieux réussi sa vie que Caractacus, les années avaient été plus heureuses pour le vainqueur de Grindelwald.

Albus ne tergiversa pas sur les raisons de sa venue à Barjow et Beurk. Il avait bien compris l'humeur de son ancien camarade. Il venait se renseigner sur le médaillon de Serpentard, c'étaient les héritiers d'Hepzibah Smith qui avaient mentionné le nom de Caractacus. Ce dernier se demandait si Dumbledore savait où se trouvait le médaillon, mais apparemment, non.

« J'aimerais juste que vous me racontiez les circonstances de l'achat. Je suis pour le moment plus intéressé par la jeune femme qui vous l'a vendu, » dit Albus.

Le fondateur de Barjow et Beurk conta alors comment il avait mis la main sur le médaillon. Son interlocuteur semblait vraiment intéressé, revenant sur certains points de l'histoire, posant des questions sur d'autres. Dumbledore ne fit aucune remarque sur l'escroquerie de Caractacus, mais à une lueur fugitive dans ses yeux, on ne pouvait douter de son écoeurement. Mais Beurk acheva sans ciller, ni regrets. Finalement quand il eut fini l'entretien, Albus demanda :

« À tout hasard, Caractacus, avez-vous des nouvelles de Tom Jedusor ?  
- Non, tonna l'intéressé, ce petit ingrat a disparu sans laisser de traces ! »

Le visiteur quitta alors les lieux, laissant derrière lui un vieillard aigri et humilié. Caractacus haïssait Tom Jedusor, parce que ce dernier avait réussi à le berner, lui qu'autrefois, on ne pouvait mystifier. Il lui avait volé un de ses plus grands trésors, il lui avait dérobé les lambeaux maudits de sa vie. Caractacus se tenait contre le manteau de la cheminée, fixant son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus. En fin de compte, après toutes ces années d'hésitation, Caractacus se décida. Il ne pouvait continuer ainsi. Tous ses regrets le dévoraient.

« Erzsi, murmura-t-il, je reviens. »

Le lendemain, Barjow ouvrit, comme à son habitude, la boutique. Ce n'est qu'à midi passé, qu'il s'inquiéta de ne pas voir son associé. Il monta donc dans le bureau. La pièce était vide mais bien rangée, et le feu devenu cendres froides. Sur le manteau de la cheminée, Bedivere trouva deux choses, une lettre lui donnant la pleine gestion du magasin et une tablette de bois à moitié brûlée. Les signes gravés dessus, il n'en comprit le sens qu'après qu'un de ses clients lui ait aimablement fait la traduction.

« Deux fois, tes pas te mèneront sur les terres de la Dame sanglante.

Ainsi, là-bas, tes erreurs tu retrouveras.  
Vieillard, le regret, dans tes veines, coulera.  
Te glissant dans le sillage du Déloyal,  
Tu perdras, quand, elle te tiendra dans ses bras pâles.

Deux fois, tes pas t'auront mené sur les terres de la Dame sanglante. »

* * *

(1)Cadevrius Lecorpus aurait, selon la légende, eu une forte influence sur Elizabeth Bathory, dite la Comtesse Sanglante. En tous les cas, les descriptions qu'on a à son sujet, le font ressembler à un vampire, ou à un sorcier noir. (C'était une hyptothèse trop séduisante pour moi ! J'ai cédé à la tentation )

(2)Elizabeth Bathory (1560-1614), dite la Comtesse Sanglante, est une aristocrate hongroise, tristement célèbre pour les tortures et meurtres qu'elle a perpétués à l'encontre de nombreuses jeunes filles. La légende en a fait une vampire, ou du moins à influencer la culture populaire en ce sens.

* * *

THE END

Un petit mot pour la fin : Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et j'espère vous avoir diverti un peu. Vous pouvez maintenant reprendre une activité normale ou me faire part de vos impressions et critiques (bonnes ou mauvaises, je prends tout ).


End file.
